LED-based lighting methods and systems are known, including those developed and marketed by Color Kinetics Incorporated and those disclosed in the patents, patent applications and other documents incorporated by reference herein. A need exists for improved lighting fixtures that take full advantage of the inventive aspects of LED-based illumination methods and systems, including lighting fixtures with particular forms, including lighting fixtures that take the form of tiles.